True Colors
by FoundAFeather
Summary: Quinn/Rachel.


Rachel wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. She had moped around the house all day, earning herself suspicious and worried looks from both her dads. She wasn't planning on calling Quinn; she was trying to force herself not to dial the cheerleader's number which she had unconsciously memorized. But after a couple hours of pacing and muttering encouraging, motivating things to herself that she hoped would keep her from contacting the blonde; she could no longer stand to wait.

With her short fingers, she dialed Quinn's number on her house phone without a second's thought and felt her heart begin to beat rapidly as it rang on the other end. After a couple of seconds, Rachel heard the phone click and inhaled loudly as Quinn's ringing voice spoke.

"Hello?" Quinn's voice sounded sharp, defined and maybe even with a hint of longing laced in that one word. Rachel gulped without quite knowing what to say and after a half-second's silence, she finally plucked up the courage to speak.

"Quinn? Yes, it's Rachel Berry. Listen, since you and Puckermen are obviously over, it seems we're the only single gals in glee club. So I hanker from you a request if you'll give me the time to explain." Rachel said in a strong, business-like voice, willing herself not to stutter like an idiot over her rehearsed lines.

She listened on the other end for Quinn to spit some sort of harsh retort and hang up the phone, but there was only silence.

"Quinn…?" Rachel asked again and she heard the blonde clear her throat, seemingly coming back to reality.

"How do you figure that? Santana and Brittany are still single. Well, no I suppose they aren't…Yeah, what kind of request?" Quinn asked wonderingly, a tone of suspicion in her voice.

Rachel thanked god that Quinn could not see how badly her cheeks were burning as she drank in Quinn's every word like a love-obsessed mutt.

"Well I was wondering if maybe we could…Hang out after school tomorrow. My dads will be out of the house until six o'clock and I thought we could work on that duet project for Mr. Shue. I know everyone else will already have a partner by now and I figured that we could…Do it together. I mean, that is, if you don't already have a partner." Rachel said quietly and she slammed her eyes shut, waiting to hear Quinn utter a snarky comment that involved the words "Smurf," or "Man hands." and hang up without another word.

"Uh…Well I have to check with Coach Sylvester. Cheerios is doing some sort of major workout week and I'm still trying to get her to let me back on the squad." Quinn said and Rachel's heart dropped in disappointment; that was a nice way of saying no. But to her astonishment, Quinn quickly added in a rushed voice,

"But I mean I'd really love to work with you on the duet project. If Coach Sylvester still won't let me back on the squad, which is the most likely outcome, than I'm free." Quinn said and Rachel felt herself smiling without really realizing it.

"Okay, well let me know then. I've actually already have some really good ideas for some songs we could do. But you'll have to pick through them and see which ones you like, if you can come that is." Rachel said in a confident and giddy voice and she inwardly sighed deeply in contentment.

She could hear Quinn began to answer but to her deep displeasure, her cell phone chirped and she saw that Finn was calling. Pausing only a moment, she clicked _Ignore Call_ and debated whether to just delete Finn from her contacts altogether.

"Did you hear me Berry?" Quinn was asking and Rachel snapped back to life, dropping her cellphone down and averting her attention back on Quinn on the other end of the phone.

"No, no sorry Quinn. Repeat that please."

"I asked if you wanted to meet me at my locker tomorrow morning. I actually have something of yours I have to give back to you. Santana's still pissed at you and Brittany's undoubtedly backing her up. But, I managed to get back a little token they took from you a couple days ago. It's your _Finn_ necklace. I know you two aren't dating anymore or whatever but I still thought you might want it back." Quinn said flatly, her voice perhaps hardening at the mention of Finn's name.

Rachel wondered if the blonde, like her, was experiencing ill feelings towards Finn as well. But she only skimmed on the thought of a moment longer before Quinn added,

"I'm pretty sure Brittany said something trying to burn it but, it's still pretty intake...For the most part." She said lightly and Rachel tittered quietly to herself at the thought of Brittany trying set the necklace aflame.

"Thank you Quinn, I'd appreciate that. I doubt I'm ever going to be wearing it again but, I suppose it could be a keep-sake to later crowd my jewelry box." Rachel said, faintly fumbling over her words and Quinn chuckled for half a heartbeat.

"Well…Than I'll bring it. And I'll ask Coach Sylvester about the squad again. If she says no, I'll meet you by your locker after school, okay?" Quinn said and Rachel's heart thudded against her ribs at Quinn's words.

"Okay," She breathed back airily and after what felt like a lifetime of awkward silence, Quinn spoke.

"Well…I'll see you tomorrow at school then." Quinn said softly and Rachel gulped and forced herself to maintain a second's longer composure.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow Quinn, sleep well." Rachel said dreamily and as the phone clicked on the other end; she let out a strange, victorious yelp of happiness.

_I can't believe I did it!_

Rachel thought and slumped back onto her bed, bathing in the complete euphoria she felt. She had just accomplished her one true fear of asking out Quinn Fabray. Well…Maybe she hadn't _asked her out_ persay but what she had just done was the closest she'd ever get to doing so. Rachel grinned to herself, knowing sleep would not come so easily tonight. She would be too nervous to meet Quinn in the morning and possibly have her all to herself after school.

She sighed a deep, heavy sigh of complete happiness and merely lay there for a long time, staring at the ceiling and smiling. Tomorrow was going to be completely amazing. Maybe, just maybe she'd finally get a chance to understand her feelings for Quinn. And maybe, if she had time, she could ask Mr. Shue about regionals in two months…

* * *

To be continued.

Review Please!


End file.
